


My Darling Puppy

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Biting, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Creampie, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, Jock Straps, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Play, Restraints, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Eddie doesn't want a bride. He just wants a loving puppy to call his own that will be waiting for him at home. Fortunately he finally has one and hes in the mood to play today. Once he gets home his darling is going to lose himself to the pleasure.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	My Darling Puppy

His car couldn't be fast enough in this moment. Eddie needed to get home or he was going to explode from his own desires. He was feeling just awful for leaving his darling alone for the day. All that time cooped up in his large house on his lonesome. Eddie never liked doing it, but running a successful dress repair store/haberdashery required him to leave for work on some days.

Bringing his beloved Waylon with him had occurred to him many times, but the other man was far too shy to ever do something like that. The thought of leaving the house to go to the gargantuan building housing his business was too much for the man. He was a homebody which Eddie was fine with the man occupied himself with computer work that earned them some extra money that was wholly unnecessary, but Waylon liked it whenever he could be helpful. Plus, the more time they spend at home the more he gets to play with and enjoy Waylon.

But that doesn’t remove the feeling in the pit of Eddie’s stomach form leaving Waylon all by himself for too long. It was irresponsible to make him fend for himself like that and when at all possible Eddie attempted to stay and work from home. His darling would always tell him to leave and go to work, but he couldn’t hide the twinge of fear in the back of his eyes from being left alone for so long.

All of Eddie’s thought became overrun with the image of Waylon frowning at being abandoned, and he pushed down the peddle that little bit more, the roads were mostly empty so he could weave between the scattered cars driving along with him. He was going twenty over the limit but the would just throw money at any office who tried to stop him on his trip back home.

The car stopped on a dime in front of the garage door, because waiting for it to open so he could park inside was too much of a hassle. He threw himself out of the car once he got his seatbelt off and the door was slammed shut as almost an afterthought. The auto lock would kick in soon so he sprinted down the walkway to his front door. To his relief it was sill locked so it didn’t seem like anyone had broken in, but Eddie could still be crying on the bed thinking he’d been abandoned by his lover.

Waylon’s absence from the living room solidified the idea, so he moved in a dead sprint to get to the bedroom to check there next. The bedroom door was tackled at the same time he turned the handle, throwing it open and allowing Eddie to see what was happening inside the room.

Waylon was lying on the bed like he had expected, but he wasn’t crying or shaking, he was just sleeping. He was splayed out on his back with his legs dangling over the bottom of the bed so the tips of his toes could just grace the hardwood floor. Between those pale legs Eddie saw the metal cock cage he’d put on the man months ago. 

The smaller man had been very hesitant about trying something like that, but it only took him getting fucked once with it on and he never wanted it to be taken off. His pleasure never stopped growing, but it was impossible for his to actually get off and he would get drunk on the feeling. Even if he wanted to take it off that wasn’t Waylon’s call to make since Eddie had the only key which he kept around his neck, a reminder of his connection to Waylon.

Waylon had his arms spread out wide at his sides, still unable to reach the sides of the massive bed from his current position, but Eddie wouldn’t complain. Those silver nipple rings were shining in the light spilling in from the window on the far wall and the open doorway behind Eddie. He had toyed with those little pink nubs for literal hours until he convinced Waylon to get them pierced so he could feel even better when they did something like that.

He was unreasonably flustered, but he accepted it like a good boy, and later that same day they went to his favorite body shop to get them done. It was the same location that he got his tattoos done at. Eddie wanted a visual reminder that Waylon belonged to him, but they could both agree that a tramp stamp would be too trashy for either of their tastes, and they came to the agreement of two paw prints. A small one on his navel just below his bellybutton. Then a second, larger on the bottom right of his ass.

Eddie drew such joy from stroking that tattoo anytime he would fuck Waylon from behind. It encouraged him to make harsher thrusts that rendered his darling speechless. Light moans became too much for the man and he would only whimper in ecstasy. 

Those sinful thoughts wouldn’t leave his head and he couldn’t resist it any longer. He gently shook Waylon’s shoulder to rouse him from his slumber. The man woke softly, but when he attempted to speak Eddie silenced him. He was in the mood to play and since Waylon had just woken up from his nap it would be easier for him to sink into his headspace if Eddie didn’t try to wake him up fully.

He relaxed back into the bed as Eddie went across the room to get their gear out of the chest. All of the items inside were things Eddie hade made himself and when they adorned Waylon’s body he felt so much pride at how he dressed the other man. He managed to get all the necessary items in one trip, but the sound of them falling when they were dropped, and the dip as he put his weight on the bed threatened to wake the other man too much. Eddie prevented this by lazily stroking his messy blond hair.

He stated with the collar. A simple back one that said “Darling” on the tag. The leather slipped easily around Waylon’s throat and he tightened it to fit there snugly, but comfortably. It’s presence there always proved to get closer to the mindset that Eddie wanted him in.

He then worked the jockstrap up those adorable legs of his. As he did it he cold tell Waylon had just shaved himself earlier today, so his skin was sure to be extra sensitive for their later activities. It was small and tight so it took a little work to shimmy it up his thighs, but once it was in place it fit perfectly, only barely covering his cute little caged cock and nothing else.

The sides of the front pouch had little metal rings that attached to the matching leather straps on the sides so he tightened them to make sure it would come off or fall out of place, but still left enough space to ensure he wasn’t obscuring blood flow.

Eddie wanted to finish up on his legs so he next put on the leather thigh straps. Honestly, they had no real function to them, but the way the black material clung to those creamy white thighs was well worth taking the effort to put them on. They sat right in the middle on the meat of his thigh and if he were to flex his legs they would try and stretch out against them.

The final thing for his legs were the black knee pads. Waylon would be moving around on all fours for a while so it was important to protect his knees. They were just some more little leather things with a flexible plastic cup inside the front to take pressure off his knees and provide relief to his joints.

Now, Eddie had no choice but to help Waylon sit up so he could begin to adorn his upper body. As the smaller man was eased up into a sitting position, Eddie looked into his eyes that were glazing over already.

The dazed man was told to lift his arms up and he did so obediently. The chest harness was worked over his arms and then was fastened in the back and tightened around his collar so he was unable to move it. It also pushed his arms forward which would help him as he walked around on his hands and knees. The two straps in the font were lightly digging into his chest with the lower one stopping just right above his hard nipples.

His biceps had matching leather straps to the ones on his thighs and when Waylon gave a little halfhearted attempt at flexing his arm he was happy to feel how it kept the small muscles contained.

The chain was next. It was a stainless steal chain that could attach to his cock cage and then went up of the length of his torso, before it split off and clipped onto both of his nipple rings. When he was walking on the ground it would pull against his nipples in every step he took driving him wild it all the ways he dreamed about. 

The next piece had been the biggest challenge to overcome in their relationship, even more than the tattoos and thr cage. It was a set of mitts that would trap Waylon's fingers inside of them, making his hands useless. Giving up so much control had terrified Waylon for the longest time, but as with all things involving Eddie it only took one time trying them for him to grow addicted to their use.

Slipping his hands into them, Waylon pushed all of his fingers flatly against the palms of his hands. Then Eddie began tightening the laces on them. The traveled about a third of the way up his forearms, and they had a flat padded bottom and front to them so Waylon was given the freedom to put the pressure whoever he saw fit on his hands when he was walking around. The final detail, and strangely his favorite part of them, was the little paw prints than adorned the back of them. The leather was indented ao he could look down and see the adorable impressions whenever he wanted to. A detail like that was superfluous, but he enjoyed it.

The final piece was the solid black mask. Like all the other things it was made by Eddie, but while most of the pieces had straps that allowed their size to be adjusted, this was designed specifically to only fit him. He had been present the whole time as Eddie made small changes to it again and again. After more than a dozen fittings when he slipped it over his head they both knew it was perfect, and Eddie celebrated the occasion by riding his puppy’s ass for an hour, leaving a mess on his office floor once it was all over.

Eddie smoothed back Waylon’s hair so to would be out of his face for the most part. Unlike a normal mask this one was open in the back, and was secured by several straps connected to a center metal ring. Eddie wanted to still see his messy, dirty blond hair while he was splaying with him so he made the mask as such. It was finally pulled over his head and they stared back at each other through the eye holes.

The clouding of Waylon’s eyes would have made his emotions indistinguishable to anyone, except Eddie who knew him like the back of his hand. Eddie helped the smaller man stand up and then walked back a single step to see how his body trembled, hands at his sides and his skin begging for attention.

He was there right at the edge of it, of insurmountable joy, but he couldn’t get there on his own. He needed help. He needed Eddie. Before they had even started to actual play he was already whimpering for those hands on him and the larger man complied with the wordless question. As those large hands on his shoulder pushed him down to his knees his mind shifted to a mental state both parties wanted Waylon to be in, and then he was eager to please.

It was adorable seeing Waylon like that. Even that didn’t do justice to how the man could warm his heart but it was as close as he could get to accurately describing it. 

Everything Eddie desired was wrapped up in this adorable puppy of his. How had no one done these things with him before? How could the world not worship the man for his beauty alone? Eddie was glad to know he had been the one to have many of Waylon’s firsts, but finding out about hiw many firsts there were still amazed him.

It was like going to a shelter to adopt and finding a dog that you knew completed you in the same way you completed them. You wonder how a treasure so magnificent could have been left there alone for so long, without somebody to properly cherish them.

The dive bar he found Waylon in had been much the same, really. A place too shabby for him, devoid of people who knew what they had on their hands. Waylon had been drinking his troubles away after being let go from his job of thirteen years. Just explaining this out loud to Eddie had made his eyes watery. They shone through every color in the dark light of the room.

Eddie asked him to come home with him for the night, because he couldn’t stand to not hold the man in his arms. Waylon had clearly been expecting a quickie and then he would be off on his way, but Eddie wasn’t having it and he held the other close until he knew he was welcomed to stay. 

Then when they had both recovered from round one they went at it for round two and three. He never stopped adoring that body, covering him in light kisses and gentle love bites while he brought him enough pleasure to sate him for a lifetime. But even then, he refused to stop. Every moment he gazed at that shaggy blond hair he fell deeper in love with him, and the whimper Waylon let out when achieving his third orgasm in his overstimulated state sealed the deal for him.

When the sun rose the next morning and Waylon limped into the kitchen, Eddie cooked him breakfast and asked him to stay for as long as he wanted. Of course, Waylon found that to be too forward but he appreciated the sentiment of the offer, so while he declined on staying there permanently, he did agree to try dating.

Eddie was equally happy with that answer. A chance to show Waylon the same emotions he insighted inside of him was perfect. Through dating he found out that Waylon had just had a long-term relationship ended by his girlfriend Lisa.

At that confession Eddie was certain there couldn’t be a dumber person in the world. The fools who didn’t grab Waylon when they had the chance were just such dunces that didn’t know what they could have had, but Lisa…Lisa was truly a fool. She had a perfect person there with her, and yet she broke his heart like a coldhearted bitch. 

Lisa was gone and, in the past, the whore was never to bother them again, since Waylon thoroughly cut her out of his life. The had the present to worry about now. The present that involved Waylon on his hands and knees where even through the small slits of his mask the longing in his eyes was plain as day.

“Come along now, Darling. I have a feeling you’ve been in here for far too much of the day.” When his Darling looked to the ground he knew that he was right. “Let’s go relax in the den for a while.”

He walked out of the room with Waylon following close behind him. The dull thuds of leather striking against the hardwood floor drowned out any other ambient sounds of the house. If he had teased him a bit more though, and gotten those nipples nice and agitated Waylon would be whimpering already as the chain pulled on his nipples with each step of his crawl. 

Eddie came to sit in the same chair he always at in when they were playing like this. He was still fully dressed, a maroon cashmere sweater that clung to his vest and a pair of khakis that he wore on days when he wasn’t meeting anyone important. His boat shoes had been discarded somewhere in the house that he could look for later, or maybe he would just send Waylon to retrieve them like a good little boy.

Waylon was shaking his ass in excitement. That bubble butt of his jiggling with the action, it would have been better with his tail plug inside his ass so he could see it swaying with the frantic movements, but Eddie’s plan for the day involved plenty of other things going into Waylon’s ass so it would only be redundant.

"Patience, Darling, patience.” While the man may have been in his good headspace right now it was necessary to let him relax before attempting anything sexual. He knew from past mistakes that doing something brash could get his Waylon to a mental break rather quickly, where he was questioning his own self-worth and his worth to Eddie.

Hearing him doubt himself so and believe he was nothing more than a burden told Eddie all he needed to know. He was a failure in their relationship, if for even a second Waylon could think of himself as anything other than the light of his world. There had been a doubling down on cuddles and comforting reassurances, as well as a much more careful approach to things on Eddie’s part.

Waylon let his head be guided to rest on Eddie’s knee. There was something playing on the tv in front of them, but it wasn’t nearly as interesting as how Eddie scratched at the back of his head with those blunt fingernails. Everything was muddled and cloudy when he did that. The simple familiar touch was one he did all the time either at home or even during the few times when they were in public, and it embarrassed Waylon like nothing else, because whenever he did that it brought out his desire to get on his knees and rest his head on Eddie’s leg like he was doing right now.

He was questioning how he could live life without this feeling of contentment that rested low in his abdomen. No matter how stressed or anxious he became, when Eddie scratched the back of his head like that it all just dissipated into the air like it was nothing.

....

Aww, his little puppy looked like he could fall asleep right there at his feet like he had done numerous times in the past, but that wasn’t his plan for today. His Darling had spent too much time asleep and now he needed to be active to keep up his good health, and Eddie knew the perfect exercise for them to do together.

Eddie gave a gentle tug on the back of his neck to indicate for him to get up onto his lap, but he still needed some help since he was rather uncoordinated with the mitts on his hands.

Eddie stroked over the smooth curve of Waylon’s ass as he spoke. “You need your exercise don’t you love.” 

He got a happy nod at that. “Good well I know just what you need to do to keep healthy.” 

This time he got a cute little head tilt in his puppy’s confusion. “I want you to put those paws of yours behind my head and then grind my cock into that perky little ass of yours, but you can’t try and take me inside of you yet, since I have other plans for that tight hole of yours.” As he was speaking Eddie pulled himself out of his pants and tucked his underwear back behind his balls, leaving his erection free to stand hard in the air.

Waylon nearly threw himself against the man as he shoved his paws against the back of the chair, but in his excitement he lost his balance and would have fallen backwards onto the floor if Eddie had not caught him.

“I love how you’re so eager, Darling, but go slow so you don’t hurt yourself.”

Waylon took the advice and once again allowed himself to be guided onto that big cock. He made several slow grinding motions with hands resting on his hips to stabilize him. Then the motions became more circular as his hips were picked up slightly to add more to the experience. Whenever he moved himself up the leather straps on his thigh would big into his skin just as Eddie knew they would. If he had the ability to get hard he would already be at full mast. 

The act wasn’t very pleasurable for him, not that Eddie could say he was opposed to anything involving that lovely ass, but there was something more he could do. However, Waylon needed to be woken up after he was eased into his role as a puppy.

They continued on like that for a few minutes as Waylon’s thighs slowly grew tense and tired from the work, and Eddie grabbed his hips, stopping him so he could rest with his cock right in the crease of his ass. He stroked his hand over the spot where he the tattoo was on Waylon’s ass.

“There, Darling. I’m sure you feel good and awake now. Next, I’m going to stretch out that adorable hole of yours until I get you whimpering, but today you won’t be getting jsut my cock, you’ll be taking my fist as well.”

Eddie whimpered at that like a good dog. He was scared of having so much inside of him, but not scared enough to safe word out of this.

“You shouldn’t worry, my love. I know what I’m doing and I know you even better, so I can assure you that everything will be fine, better even because I intend to leave you howling when I’m done with you.” This time the whimper he received was one of desire and agreement.

He took the bottle of lube he kept on the end table and squired a little of it onto his fingers. It wasn’t warm, but it wasn’t cold either so he lined his middle finger up with Waylon’s hole and pushed it in fully. There was little resistance at the small intrusion. Waylon had by no means become loose over their time together as a couple, but he could open up quicker than he had at the start of it, while retaining that same desirable heat of his.

The muzzle of his mask was directly next to his ear so Eddie was able to hear every little sound that was made from his actions. There was almost a gasp as he added a second finger, but Waylon stifled it because puppies don’t gasp.

Having his ass scissored open was more sensual than it had any right to be. Waylon was struggling to hold himself together at two fingers, so five looked like an unachievable goal off in the distance, but then his prostate was rubbed and he returned to trusting Eddie and his Judgement.

Eddie would never sustain the pressure against the gland, only working against it in a consistent tempo. The effect was similar to what would happen when his ass was fucked, but on a smaller, less mindblowing scale.

At three fingers he finally gave in and started to massage Waylon’s prostate. Where before things had been teasing and tormenting through inaction, this was about destroying him by giving into everything his Darling wanted but making sure he still couldn’t be satisfied.

Well, it didn’t really require much effort on his part to stop Waylon from orgasming, the cock cage did all that for him. It was still possible for him to reach a ruined orgasm, where cum would dribble from the slip of his soft cock, but it wouldn’t bring him any pleasure whatsoever, and he loved it.

Eddie allowed himself to stare into his puppy’s eyes and see the water gathering there not yet slipping free and falling down onto his covered face. Waylon was so good at following orders, but it was evident in his body language that he needed reassurance. That was smoothing Eddie was happy to give him.

“Are you doing okay, Darling?”

Waylon frantically nodded his head and again tried to shake his ass to no avail with all the fingers inside of him. Even in his almost manic state Eddie could still discern his dopey smile from the crinkle in the corners of his eyes. His whole form was trying to prove that he was fully in agreement with their current activities.

Eddie used his hands to still his movements down to nothing, until he had a calm man sitting in his lap, the only movant being the exasperated rise and fall of their chests. “You’re doing very well Darling. I can tell your excited to have my full fist inside of you today, but I'll give you a choice, about how things go from here. Since we still have to work you open a fair bit more would you like me to use that adorable bubbly ass of yours now, before I fist you, or after when I've got you loose and sloppy?”

Sometimes he thought he was being cruel doing things like this, temping Waylon with such devious little acts, that were sure to rile him up. That feeling never lasted long because of the enthusiastic consent he received to proceed with his devious plans.

It was those adorably excited reactions that always caused their scenes to deviate from his plan. A simple session of fingering him until he had Waylon crying could easily change into him teasing those nipple rings so he could watch his Darling fall apart beneath him. Sometimes it was just never enough and he was enticed to do more and more until he effectively had a mess of a person laying there with him.

Another attempt ecstatic shake of his ass was Waylon’s response, and after receiving it Eddie made short work of lowering him down to the ground, resting him on shaky limbs. Their instability was another one of Eddie’s favorite things about their time together, pound his Darling form behind, until their arms gave out and thy could feel their whole torso scrape against the floor where they had fallen.

Waylon spread out his knees as far as he could and he lowered his body down, presenting his ass out, ready to be bread. He even added in a whimper for full effect. The sound wasn’t just there for affect, it was an accurate expression of how he was feeling, and the only way to vocalize that need was to whine like a bitch in heat.

“My, my, you really do need a good hard fucking. I’m glad you chose to do this now. I would have felt so shameful if I left you like this.” He spoke slowly, letting the words wash over the figure down on the floor, eyeing the twitch and spasms of his muscles happily.

There was little more preamble or foreplay before he finally plunged inside of that waiting heat. Waylon was prepped well enough that Eddie only needed to pull himself out of his pants and gave one firm stroke over his cock with more lube before he was gripping Waylon’s shoulder and entering him slowly.

“Yes!” His moaning couldn’t be contained, regardless of how many times they may have repeated this action it never decreased in pleasure. In all their times together from their first night in his bed to this very moment before them, Eddie couldn’t reasonably choose a favorite, any moment with his Darling was magical.

The slow creep was a consistent moment of pleasure, so much so that Eddie even allowed Waylon to moan normally at this time and this time only. That was something he was readily taking advantage of at the moment, his sounds echoing off the wall and coming back to fill his ears.

When he pelvis came into contact with the plush skin of his ass all that noise suddenly stopped as per usual. This was now Eddie’s territory. His reign and desires were the law in these moments. Sometimes he would choose to be merciful and others he rules with a death grip on his control, but it always changed depending on what Waylon needed from him. Today what he needed was a quick hard pounding so that’s how Eddie operated.

Quick short thrusts, never fully leaving the man, and always teasing his prostate if only slightly. The shaking in his shoulders grew exponentially more pronounced as the seconds ticked by. Waylon was sensitive to pleasure and accustomed to give visual relations so Eddie could gauge how to proceed from there, and currently his body was screaming form more.

Bruises were forming on his shoulders from where Eddie held tightly to them. Waylon had no such luxury he had nothing to hold on to too keep him grounded, his hands were balled up in the mitts and there was nothing he could get between his arms and hug to his chest. It was exactly how Eddie wanted him, drawn out and desperate until all those inhibitions and shameful self-conscious thoughts just flew away in the wind.

Eddie had spent the day pent up, waiting to come home and toy with Waylon, so he came quickly. Though even with his lack of stamina he still had the pleasure of hearing Waylon let out a high, needy whine as cum filled his hole.

He didn't linger before pulling out and staring at his handywork. The majority of Waylon's backside was now and a light pink from the slap of skin against skin, and that color would only deepen as they mover forward into the night.

Little warning was given when Eddie reintroduced four fingers to Waylon's ass. All the fingers of his right hand provided a very snug fit, but if he was loose then their would be no point in this exercise. Everything was slow for a moment, the rise and fall of his chest, the fingers as they slid in barely restering motions, and the ticking of the clock on the far wall. The world had shifted to a languid tempo and it suited both of them jsut fine.

But when Eddie pushed his thumb inside the world was on fast forward for him. The open bottle of lube contined to drip its contentents out over his already squelching ass. It was so much, and Eddie worked it into him and he pushed his fingers around in there, creating a feiling of being overstuffed with cum.

"Oooh!" Waylon lost his ability to silence himself when Eddie progressed to the third knuckle, but the man made no acknowledgment of his transgression, yet Waylon remained mindful to not repeat it again.

There was know way for Waylon to logistically know the moment Eddie decided to slip his full fist inside of him, but there was a certain determination behind his actions on one theist and he realized that it would be the moment his body was ruined. Even as Eddie attempted to make his and as compact as possible it still stretched him out with a furious burn. All of it contined to come, filling him to the brim alongside all the lube that had accumulated over that time.

They stopped and rested, Waylon's stomache was disdented from the appendage inside of him. Eddie simple formed his hand into a fist and Waylon got as close to relief as was possible for him.

Waylon collapsed to the floor after that, his limbs failed to support him for even a second more, and Eddie knew exactly what the cause was, it was a ruined orgasm. I microsecond of relief before the old, undated desperation renewed itself. Were he being cruel tonight Eddie might have done it all over again, driving his Darling wild, but that wasn't in the cards. Waylong had performed admirably and for that he would get all the tender love and cuddles that he had grown accustomed to filling their scenes together. 

Sub drop was an imminent risk between then, but all scenes had that inherent danger to them. For them its increase in change came from their irregularity and sheer ability to emotionally tax one another. The sudden stop of all those chemicals ruined you if you weren't careful.

But Eddie would be careful. He planned on cuddling Waylon and gently crushing down every inch of his body while he relaxed in a steaming bath. Beige he fell asleep for the night he would also be feeding the man a delicious assortment of chocolates, because Waylon wasn't acting as a puppy anymore, bow ue was simply an amazing sub and boyfriend, who Eddie loved all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious I have never played an outlast game before?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
